Where Have You Been
by Monica Jonas
Summary: Ao visitar Minas Tirith, Éowyn conhece o bravo Boromir.


**Tema: O Senhor dos Anéis**

**Shipper: Éowyn e Boromir**

**Where Have You Been**

Não estava muito acostumada a viagens longas, eu sempre vivi nos arredores de Rohan e na maior parte do tempo sempre perto do castelo. Fui criada pelo meu tio, o rei, junto de meu irmão e meu primo sucessor do trono e por isso talvez tenha sido tão protegida, por ser a única mulher restante na linhagem real. Mas não deixei isso me tornar fraca, aprendi a manejar espada e alguns golpes que seriam muito uteis em uma luta caso precise me defender.

Aprendi algumas coisas sobre guerras com as histórias de meu irmão e se um dia presenciar uma não estarei desprevenida. Um dia surpreenderia a todos com meus conhecimentos sobre isso e minhas habilidades.

Devíamos estar chegando ao nosso destino, pois percebi que os guardas que nos acompanharam desceram de seus cavalos e prosseguiram a pé, normalmente só faziam isso quando estavam perto do ponto de chegada.

Ao longe consegui ver apenas um pedaço da grande cidade branca. Conforme fomos nos aproximando e as arvores foram sumindo do horizonte sendo deixadas para trás, pude vislumbrar a cidade ao longe por completo.

Fiquei fascinada pela grandiosidade e a beleza da cidade branca! Já havia escutado muitas histórias sobre ela, mas jamais imaginei que era realmente tão bela quanto diziam! A cidade de Rohan era apenas uma migalha perto da cidade de pedra.

Enquanto nos aproximávamos os detalhes da cidade iam ficando mais claro e quanto mais perto maior ela ficava. Paramos no imenso portão de madeira forte e artisticamente esculpido e meu irmão assoprou a trombeta anunciando nossa chegada. Vi vários soldados nos olhar do andar de cima e fazerem um sinal que autorizava nossa entrada.

Os portões rangeram ruidosamente e quase que tapei os ouvidos com o barulho. Ele se abriu e vi que era preciso vários homens para empurrá-lo.

Entramos e meu queixo caiu quando vi todas as construções no interior da cidade. Era tudo de pedra branca – tudo mesmo – e estava cercada de soldados com reluzentes armaduras prateadas. Algumas pessoas circulavam normalmente como em qualquer outra cidade e as vezes nos lançaram olhares curiosos.

Fomos guiados até o castelo e eu imaginei como seria deveria fabuloso, já que a cidade era linda em meros detalhes.

Nossos cavalos foram levados para um celeiro e entramos no castelo – que como supôs era fabuloso e impecável.

- Lord Denetor. – reverenciaram meu irmão e meu primo e eu logo os segui.

- Senhores de Rohan. – cumprimentou o regente de Gondor – Sejam bem vindos.

- Rohan agradece o convite. – disse meu primo, o herdeiro do trono.

- A reunião será amanhã. Hoje os convido a desfrutar de minha hospitalidade depois da longa viagem que fizeram.

- Nós agradecemos muito senhor. – assentiu meu primo seguido por meu irmão e eu.

- Meus filhos irão guia-los pela cidade e lhes fazer companhia. – ele fez um gesto com a mão e dois homens se postaram ao seu lado – Boromir, Faramir, - pude jurar que ele falou o ultimo nome de má vontade – acompanhem os senhores de Rohan.

- Com prazer meu pai. – assentiu sorridente o que parecia ser o mais velho.

- Por aqui, vamos mostrar a cidade. – indicou o mais novo que parecia ser muito tímido.

Saímos do castelo e começamos um passeio pela cidade branca. Depois de saber tudo que precisávamos, eles se dispensaram e eu decidi dar uma volta sozinha. Fui até um muro no alto da cidade e me debrucei sobre ele observando as montanhas. Fiquei um tempo sozinha até que ouço alguém atrás de mim e me viro encontrando o filho mais velho do regente. Ele se aproximou com um sorriso e se postou ao meu lado também debruçado no muro.

- O que está achando de nossa cidade? – perguntou casualmente me fitando.

- É muito bonita senhor. – respondi dando um rápido sorriso educado.

- Por favor, me chame de Boromir, não sou muito mais velho do que você. – disse me fazendo rir suavemente.

- Está certo. – assenti – Boromir. – ele sorriu satisfeito.

- É uma dama muito bonita Eowyn. – elogiou me fazendo corar.

- Agradecida. – desviei o olhar de volta para as montanhas.

- Você me parece ser muito delicada. – eu o olhei – Já que veio com guardas ao lado. – aquilo parecia um tipo de provocação.

- Sei me defender sozinha Boromir. – afirmei segura – Os guardas são apenas ordens de meu rei.

- Saberia se defender de um ladrão, por exemplo? Fiquei curioso quanto a isso. – indagou apoiando somente um braço na mureta.

Sustentei o olhar dele com firmeza. Aquilo era um desafio? Então iria impressioná-lo. Puxei rapidamente sua espada, a girei em minha mão agilmente e a deixei apontada para o pescoço dele.

Ele arregalou os olhos assustados e passou a mão pela bainha se certificando de que sua espada realmente não estava mais lá. Exibi um sorriso vitorioso e fiquei satisfeita com a reação que causara nele.

- Talvez fizesse isso, Boromir. – falei segurando o riso.

- Pode abaixar a espada, por favor? – pediu e eu o fiz. Virei a espada e a entreguei a ele que a pegou cautelosamente e recolocou na bainha – Isso foi impressionante Eowyn. Onde aprendeu a manejar espadas? – perguntou me fitando com interesse.

- As mulheres de meu reino aprenderam durante a guerra antiga. – respondi orgulhosa.

- Já usou a espada em alguém? – perguntou passando a mão no queixo.

- Não, nunca matei ninguém. Até hoje isso nunca me foi necessário. – respondi agora parada de frente a ele.

- Tem alma de guerreira Eowyn. Já participou de uma guerra, eu suponho?

- Não. – neguei e meu tom vitorioso desapareceu – Não almejo guerras, apenas estou pronta caso haja uma.

- Eowyn... – disse parecendo analisar meu nome – Me daria a honra de poder conhecê-la durante sua estadia em Gondor? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Será um prazer Borormir. – assenti deixando um sorriso se formar.

Eu não participei das reuniões entre os homens, mas Boromir sempre me contava e ficava impressionado com meu conhecimento sobre guerras e estratégias. Ele parecia cada dia mais interessado em mim e adora me fazer várias perguntas. Eu comecei a gostar muito de nossos encontros. Toda vez que amanhecia eu pensava na hora que iria vê-lo e quando anoitecia refletia sobre nossa conversa. Eu estava ficando muito próxima dele e isso acabaria em algo que eu sempre tentei evitar. Eu acabaria me apaixonando por ele, em breve isso seria inevitável, a menos que eu deixasse de encontra-lo – o que obviamente eu não faria.

As pessoas da cidade começaram a comentar sobre nós e meu irmão chegou a dizer que aprovaria nossa união e que nosso tio ficaria muito orgulhoso. Mas não é tão simples, eu gostaria de ter um marido como Boromir, mas não sei se ele me queria como esposa. E isso estava tirando meu sono.

Na minha última noite em Gondor, Boromir me levou até uma das varandas do castelo e ficamos somente sub a luz da lua e admirando as estrelas. Era uma noite perfeita.

- Não queria que fosse embora, - começou ele – logo agora que me apeguei demais a sua companhia.

- Eu preciso voltar para meu reino, sabe disso. Também desfrutei muito de sua companhia.

Eu não costumava ser muito amorosa com ele, ou então acabaria entregando que estava encantada por sua pessoa e eu gostava de manter minha postura audaciosa e inabalável.

- Eu jamais irei encontrar uma mulher como você. – confessou me fitando.

- Eu sei disso. – brinquei rindo suavemente, mas ele continuou sério.

- Não quero deixa-la ir, você é como uma joia rara. Foi a única mulher que me entendeu e que compartilha os mesmos interesses. – não pude deixar de demonstrar o quanto fiquei feliz ao ouvir aquilo. Sorri e o olhei docemente.

- Não é um adeus definitivo Boromir. – falei sustentando seu olhar.

- Não é mesmo. – concordou – Porque ainda iremos passar muito tempo juntos – assenti – Se você aceitar se casar comigo. – sorriu galantemente e meu queixo caiu. Ele riu de minha expressão.

O olhei abobada e fiquei piscando até ter certeza de que ouvira certo.

- Casar? Comigo? – questionei apontando para mim mesma.

- Somente com você. – ele se ajoelhou e segurou minha mão – Eowyn, casa comigo? – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Sim! – exclamei começando a rir e sentindo meu coração saltitando de felicidade.

Ele se levantou e me deu um abraço que me fez sair do chão. Depois nos olhamos intensamente e nos beijamos.

Era a noite perfeita.


End file.
